Digimon Virtual Fact: A Game, their Reality
by Shiryoukensa
Summary: A virtual reality game called 'Digital World' becomes in the turbulent reality of a new group of Digidestined, that should save the Digital World if they wish to return to their normal lives. Will succeed in their mission? OC's required!
1. OC Form

**~ Digimon VF or Virtual Fact, ****'A Game, their Reality' ~  
><strong>_Bokutachi wa jōen shimasu wa, dejitaru sekai o sukuu suru tame ni purē  
><em>By: Shiryoukensa

* * *

><p><strong>~ OC Form ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Yumi Hashimoto mode _**on**_! Hello people, how are you? Here is my first ever Digimon Fic! After spending hours and hours on the computer watching all the seasons over and over again, I said to myself: '_Hey Yumi, you have to try! You have absolutely nothing to lose and also you shall make happy to yourself, don't you?' _so here I am! :D

Basically, this story it will be of a new group of Digidestined with the same mission: Save the digital world. Of course, they will have Digimon partners, Digivices, Digievolutions and much more! I truly hope that you guys like the idea, is the first time I've encourage to make one of the projects that my crazy stupid head (sounds like the movie!XD) imagines in moments less adequate. In fact, the summary was born into a World History class, during the explanation of the war of 100 years. Well ... my moments of inspiration are weird, blame my neurons. XD

Anyways, I would love to include your own characters in my story! I think it's a nice experience for you and me, and a good way to make friends worldwide! Oh, my name is Elysse, in case you want to know (=^w^=)

It may not be the best story and I do not write as well as others in Facfiction, but I will give my best to meet your expectations as readers! Oh, and I'll put all my love and affection, of course! :3

Will not be the typical story with Mary-sues and Gary-stus, is completely original and based on the other seasons of Digimon, and all characters will have a leading role and very important in all history. That is, no one will have more relevance than the other, thereby preserving the essence of Digimon where all children are important to the story!

Here is the **summary:**

_"A high-tech museum opens globally in the capitals of every country in the world. Its creator is the recognized licensed in computing and scientific Akitoki Masaki, a man who only a certain number of people had the pleasure of dealing with him personally, and another much smaller had seen his face. The charm of this museum is that virtually recreates a land parallel to ours, where no humans live, but rather Digimons, or Digital Monsters, creatures with amazing powers of combat and undetermined potential to become a registered mark very soon. In this way attracted by the excitement and thirst for adventure, Yuki Kawakura, a high school student, decides to go with her best friend to live a wonderful experience at the 'Digital World' ignoring that at the time that was placed simulation glasses, her fate would be sealed. Because she, along with other children around the world were chosen by the **Four Sacred Beasts** to equilibrate the balance between the two dimensions and prevent a catastrophe destroy both worlds. At first they thought that it was just part of the game, until they discovered by means of a tragedy, that everything was real and the only way back to where they belonged was to carry out their mission. Thus, guided by Wizardmon, the boys and girls will face many dangers, powerful enemies and a unexpected truth ... because the slightest carelessness could lead them to immediate death. What seemed like an innocent game ended up becoming their worst nightmare"_

Sucks, sucks and more sucks... I know, but what I have in mind is much more interesting, promise!

Now what you had been waiting for... the _OC form_, yay! :B Just send me this information by a review and your character will be officially part of history! Please include as much **details**as possible, so I can know the character better and develop their essence and personality the best I can.

Name:  
>Age (11-17):<br>Physical Appearance:  
>Home (country and city):<br>Family:  
>Clothing:<br>Accesories:  
>Personality:<br>Hobbies:  
>Digimon Parner:<br>Evolution Line:  
>Digimon Personality:<br>Digivice Color:  
>History:<br>Extras (add whatever you want about your character):

Now I will present my own character =^-^=

**N**ame: _Yuki Kawakura_  
><strong>A<strong>ge** (**11-17**)**: _14_  
><strong>P<strong>hysical** A**ppearance: _She has light brown hair very smooth with a bangs falling over her forehead, hazel eyes and light skin, but not pale. Is small, thin, with developed body for her age but not too much. Has a beautiful angelic face, long and blushy eyelashes and rosy cheeks that gives her the appearance of a little girl. __The boys think that she's pretty because her beauty is natural.  
><em>**H**ome** (**country and city**)**: _Japan, Tokyo._  
><strong>F<strong>amily: _She lives with her three older brothers and her father. Her mother died ten years ago._  
><strong>C<strong>lothing: _A black tank top under a white short sleeve shirt with a pink mouth with two blue arrows, jeans ten centimeters above her ankles and gray converse. _  
><strong>A<strong>ccesories: _She wears a gray beret with her googles on top, a pink wristband in her left hand, a blue sweater tied around her waist and a string with a heart pendant which has writing 'strength' in gold. She use also a black backpack bag that held her PC, phone, notebooks, a camera (the kind that give out photos right after you take it), an umbrella and other things. _  
><strong>P<strong>ersonality: _Yuki is the girl of googles. She's the kind of girl motherly, sweet and always help you when you're in problems. Is charismatic, funny, cheerful, and very friendly. Enjoy helping others and not likes to see anyone suffer. She hates injustices and fights, but if it comes to protecting her friends, does not hesitate a moment to fight. It is the voice of reason in the group and the older sister who always has advice to offer. I'd do anything for the people she loves, even to the point of harming herself. Very sweet and innocent, does not understand the jokes nor malicious practical jokes. She's not vindictive, but if you hurt to someone that she loves, you will regret it. Not usually shout, only when taken out of her boxes. She has a free spirit, always longing to know more and live wonderful adventures. It is curious and sometimes gets into poblems. Very witty and likes to argue by her logic. Is lively and has never been in love, but want to meet that special someone.  
><em>**H**obbies: _Write stories, read all kinds of books, playing video games, music, cooking delicious things, take pictures, draw, and his passion: The artistic Gymnastics. She dreams of someday compete globally._  
><strong>D<strong>igimon** P**arner: _Salamon_  
><strong>E<strong>volution** L**ine: _Snowbotamon, Nyaromon, Salamon, Tailmon, Angewomon_  
><strong>D<strong>igimon** P**ersonality: _Salamon is calm, patient and very sweet. Likes to help her friends and is very helpful. Doesn't like the battles like to Yuki, but when it comes to protecting her friends, not hesitate even a minute in digivolve. She hates the nicknames, but allows that Yuki call her 'Lala-chan'. Is determined, stubborn and tolerates no injustice. _  
><strong>D<strong>igivice** C**olor: _White._  
><strong>H<strong>istory: _Yuki is the fourth child and the only woman of the marriage Kawakura. Her father is an engineer and her mother was a cook, hence his passion for cooking. She died when Yuki was eight by disease, and since then things have changed a lot in your family. His brothers couldn't see her because she was identical to their mother and her father took refuge in his job for not being at home, therefore she was alone._ _She learned to cope alone, to swallow her pain even though it was killing her inside, to hide her tears and smile for not worry anyone and, above all, learned to be strong and not share her pain with others. However, this condition changes when she makes new friends in the digital world, and understands that it's okay to show her feelings, because his friends would always be there for her._  
><strong>E<strong>xtras **(**add whatever you want about your character**)**: _When is nervous or upset, she blushes more than tomatoes. You can not see a beautiful thing because she gets crazy._

And that's all folks! (Yay!XD) I look forward to your reviews (=^w^=) I'm eager to begin the story with your beloved characters. See you in the first chapter without fail!

Yumi Hashimoto mode _**off**_!

Bye~!

**"Don't forget that inside you dwells the real me" **Gumi Megpoid in_ 'Eye Test'_


	2. IMPORTANT!

**.**

**.**

Well, _bonjour _there y'all! What's up? As you may have noticed, I'm not Elysse. _Je m'appelle _Lily and and I'm her best friend online. Since her inspiration is vanished because he began to write a Harry Potter spanish story (with me, BTW) she couldn't continue with this Fic. A few days ago she checked her account and felt so bad to read the private messages you sent her that she asked me the favor of finished her project. _J'adore_ Digimon too and it seemed an excellent idea because I'm on vacation and I have nothing to do, so I accepted delighted but... more I read the story and asked her a little help with the development of the story just felt I could not write this. The inspiration doesn't come to me and I couldn't imagine situations in my mind. But I couldn't fail her, so I decided to do another story with your OC's. _Qui pensez-vous?_ I think it's a good idea for be able to fulfill my promise and you can see your characters in the story. Please confirm by means of a review or a private message your answer.

I just created my account, I am **Claire d'Argent **and I can write the story from Tuesday.

That's all for now, _beaucoup de baisers et de câlins pour tous!_

_Au revoir!_


	3. Another Important Information!

.

.

.

Bonjour beau monde! Lily is here again very glad for your good wishes towards my best friend and your interest in participating in my story, whole-hearted merci beaucoup! Today I'll talk with Ely and I'm sure she will die of happiness to know that you all were worried about her and that my story is going great. You all are angels, in truth I have no words to thank you for the support! I promise to give all my commitment and love to each chapter of the story((:

BTW, the title of this is **Digimon Elements: The Pulse of Nature. **

Here will appear the Four Sacred Beasts, the Ten Legendary Warriors and many others characters from previous seasons, allies and villains. Tomorrow I can finally publish the story, and when I can I'll send you the link so you can read the summary and meet my character.

For now these are the people who have confirmed their participation:

Digital Saviour with his character Ryan Greyson.  
>NadiaMiki with her character Miki Yamamoto.<br>An Anon Fellow with his character Ryouga Takahama.  
>Stranger301 with his character Christos Tsakiris.<br>MadKingTigi with his character Kyle Z. LeBlanc.  
>The Fire Magician with his character Alex Preston.<br>Joshua1277 with his character Xavier Henderson.  
>Kitsunelover300 with her character Kaede Masahiro.<br>Kitefire with her character Sabrina Garnet Williams.  
>James95 with his characters Christopher and Feliks Johnson.<p>

I'm still accepting characters! So if you want to participate just send the form through a review or private message and I'll gladly add your character to the list.

With nothing else to report, I say goodbye for now~

_Beaucoup de baisers et de câlins pour tous!_

_Au revoir!_

P.S: I sincerely hope Italy wins today :D Forza Azzurra!


End file.
